


Break Time: A ToYomi Short Story Series

by Funakounasoul



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Older Characters, osaka being osaka, yomi tends to take center stage in most of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funakounasoul/pseuds/Funakounasoul
Summary: A simple collection of various Tomo-Yomi short stories that I've been writing infrequently since 2008...friendship or romance, and with no relation to one another. Rated T for possible, future story ideas. Stories posted almost verbatim from their FF Net versions, with some Note edits (because younger me talked too much)
Relationships: Mizuhara "Yomi" Koyomi/Takino Tomo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Special Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Tomo decides to give Yomi a special surprise one day when they meet up during their college years.

* * *

"Come on, Yomi! The train's gonna take off soon!"

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me where we'll going."

"But I can't! It's a surprise!"

"Then I'll see you later..."

"No!" Tomo yelled as she clutched the retreating brunette's arm. "You _have_ to come! I bought your ticket already, anyway!" She then pulled the girl towards the train. Yomi had no choice but to comply, lest she want to be forced in by those men who pack people into the cars.

Now packed within the confines of the train, the two girls grabbed their individual handles. Due to Yomi's stubbornness, they did not enter in time to grab a seat and were stuck standing throughout the whole ride. It was uncomfortable, Tomo thought, but at least they were on their way.

Tomo had planned this trip for quite some time now. Not only did she want to be nice to Yomi for once, but she also wanted to thank her for all she's done throughout the years. They were now in college, so they did not see each other as often as before. When they did, however, it was the same story all over again. For once, Tomo wanted to break away from the usual and try something different. Today was that day.

For the first ten minutes, neither girl spoke. Tomo tried to spark a conversation. "So...uh...how's school?"

"Fine," was the simple response.

"Keeping up with the lectures?"

"Yes."

"Any hard classes?"

"...Not the classes, at least..."

"I see..." Tomo sighed. There was no use in continuing. At least they were fast approaching their destination. She was sure the interactions between the two would soar once they got there.

She looked back at her bespectacled friend. They may have been separated due to college, but they were still close. They kept in touch all this time despite Yomi's annoyed appearance. That was just typical of her, just like Tomo was usually obnoxious. It was during one recent phone call that Tomo found out Yomi was actually under a lot of pressure. A special project's deadline was fast approaching, and all this time, she had been working on it nonstop. This was a sign for Tomo to finally plan her special gift. It was the perfect time, too – with her taking Yomi to this place, she could also relieve her of all accumulated stress.

The train began to slow down. As soon as it finally came to a halt, all the passengers rushed out of the doors with screams of excitement. Yomi was confused at first, but when she saw her friend grinning and pointing ahead, the sight caught her by surprise. Before her stood the colorful grounds of the amusement park known as Magical Land. The colorful gate, the tall rides and exciting roller coasters peeking above the walls, the walls themselves colorfully painted with happy figures...It was truly a sight to behold.

"Tomo...You brought me all the way...here?"

"Yeah!" Tomo replied happily. "Can't I?"

A smile slowly formed on Yomi's face, but then she shook her head. "There's a reason you brought me here...I can tell."

"Of course there is!" Tomo simply answered, catching Yomi off-guard. "There's a reason for everything!" She looked at her astonished friend and gave her a warm smile. "Come on, you need a break. After what you had to go through, don't you think you deserve this?"

Yomi was speechless. Tomo brought her here...for her sake? That was a first – a remarkable first, in fact. Throughout their friendship, Tomo's ways of "helping" Yomi were not of this caliber. She would usually play a joke of some sort or tease her, though in the end, she would actually help her. This time, though it was simple compared to other times, was completely different from Tomo's usual ways. She could only nod in reply as she was led to the entrance gate.

As they were waiting in line, Tomo spoke once more. "See, when we were talking on the phone the other day, it got me thinking...You really need a break before you, well, break. That project sounded really tough, and I felt sorry for you. Here I am, going to some average college, passing everything with averages, but here you are...working hard at a college that took you in after failing two exams. Even still was the fact that this college was still a tough one to get into. That just shows how determined you really are...but even with all that determination, you still need a day to relax."

"Another reason I brought you here was...to thank you. You've been there for me since day one. You were my inspiration to study hard for the high school entrance exams, you were there to constantly control my crazy ways...you even helped bring some maturity in me, did you know that? You truly cared for me. If you didn't, you wouldn't be the voice of reason behind this wildcat. I probably wouldn't even be in college right now! So...yeah...this is also my way of saying "Thanks" for all these years."

Yomi could only stare at the shorter girl. She was still taking in all of Tomo's words. Did she really mean what she just said? By the looks of Tomo's expression and the look of sincerity in her eyes, the answer was a definite "yes." This was still a complete surprise to her, though. "Tomo...I don't know what to say..."

Tomo continued to smile. "Don't say anything, then. I know you like it."

"Still...I...I..." After a few moments of stuttering, the brunette finally decided to grab the girl and hug her. "Thank _you_..."

"Aww...You're welcome." Tomo wholeheartedly returned the hug. The two stayed like that for a while, even though the line was still moving. They both heard a cough from behind and turned around. Sure enough, there were impatient people waiting for the two to move up. The two blushed out of embarrassment and walked forward...though they could not help but share a giggle at their antics.

"Well now," Tomo exclaimed, "I think it's time we had some fun, eh?"

Yomi nodded. "Oh, definitely."

The two paid for their tickets and entered the magical theme park. For the rest of the day, they had all sorts of fun, from park rides to enjoying many snacks. For Yomi, however, this was truly a day to remember. Not only was it was a day dedicated to her, but it was also dedicated to the friendship she had with Tomo.


	2. Tomo's 'Anti-Diet' Diet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomo tries to persuade Yomi to cut back on those crazy diets once and for all...

* * *

"Ah, let's see what Mama cooked for me this time!" Tomo happily opened her bento and marveled at its contents. "Big helping of rice, a couple of meatballs, a croquette, and...what's this? A few pieces of candy?! All right! Score!" With a shout of "Itadakimasu," the girl quickly devoured her lunch, not leaving a single piece of food in the process.

Meanwhile, Yomi gulped at the sight of her friend eating a hearty meal. She envied Tomo and her fast metabolism. If only she could have a meal as big as her. Alas...she was always on a diet. She wanted to be fit and attractive – all girls do, after all...right? Of course, this was Yomi's ideal view. None of her friends really liked the idea of dieting, and Tomo, especially, teased her night and day about it. If she decided to eat just one thing sweet, Tomo would be there to tell her she had automatically gained weight. Even though she hated it when she did that, in a way, she should be thankful Tomo is there to remind her to stay thin.

"Hey, aren't you gonna eat?" Yomi blinked. Tomo was already done with her lunch, and she had forgotten to even open her own bento. "Don't tell me...You're planning on skipping lunch, aren't you?"

"No...No. Of course not," Yomi muttered, unwrapping the cloth that surrounded the box. "I have food..." As soon as she opened the lid on the box, Tomo was already looking over her shoulder. The box contained a few items – a tiny riceball, two cherry tomatoes, and a small packet filled with clear liquid.

"Wh...what's that?" Tomo asked, pointing to the packet.

"Water."

" _Ohhh_..." Tomo grimaced. Once again, Yomi had basically brought nothing for lunch. This was starting to tick her off. For the past four years, she had watched Yomi's dieting phase go down the drain. At first, she did not mind – even she had the typical teenage urge to lose weight at one point. Even the diets were more tolerable back then. Nowadays, it seemed Yomi was reading tabloids to find new diets. Sure she poked fun, but the constant dieting habits of her friend were beginning to worry her. If only she could do something to snap her out of this phase...or at least bring her back to a sensible level.

That was it! Just like Yomi's ways of disciplining her were of the physical kind, she, too, had to physically show Yomi the evils of overdoing dieting. It worked for Tomo, so it might work on her.

"Would you mind getting off my shoulder? I'm trying to eat..."

"Ah, sorry!" Sitting back down, she added, "Say...I heard of a new diet the other day."

This, of course, caught Yomi's attention. "Really? This isn't a joke...is it?"

"Oh, no...Actually, I though you might be interested in it."

"And what is this diet, anyway?"

Tomo had some lucky timing, as the bell to return to class had rung. Quickly grabbing her things before her friend could repeat the question, she simply yelled out, "Just come to my house tonight! I'll even reveal it to you myself!"

Yomi was very curious now, as well as suspicious. Tomo had never shown interest in helping her diet before. Then again, this could be a step up from the weight-teasing. On the other hand, it could be a trap, and she might be teased nonstop. Of course, no matter what could happen, Yomi always had the upper hand, mentally as well as physically. If this was truly a joke, she could easily knock Tomo silly then make her exit – simple as that.

That afternoon, Yomi made her way towards the Takino residence. She had already finished her homework for the day, so in case things got crazy at Tomo's, she would not have to add another pain to her eventually-throbbing headache. She turned one last corner and stopped. She could turn back now, and tell Tomo she had errands to do...but that would be suspicious. Even though she was always cautious of Tomo's ways, she was loyal in the end.

She had no choice. She was going to enter dangerous territory now.

Before the bespectacled girl would even hit the buzzer, the door was instantly opened by none other than Tomo. "You're late! Just get in and I will tell you everything!" With a simple tug, Yomi had no choice but to enter the house.

Now in the kitchen, Yomi watched as Tomo grabbed a few plates and things. She was told to stay in the kitchen, as she was going to learn about this new diet, and try its foods, here. There was nowhere to sit, though, so she had to make due with leaning against a counter while Tomo explained this new diet.

"This diet might be the diet to end all diets!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a few more things. "It's the one that will surely bring out the beauty in you! No more crazy foods from now on!"

"So? What is this diet called? What does it involve?"

"Hehehe...Behold your first course!" Tomo handed the girl a plate. The plate contained a few pieces of...paper. "This is just the appetizer. Wait until you see the main course!"

"What the... _heck_...am I supposed to do with this?"

"Eat it, of course!"

Yomi stared at her plate. "You really expect me to...eat this?" Tomo nodded in reply. Yomi looked at her plate again, gulped, then grabbed a piece of paper. She hesitated for a couple of minutes until she finally decided to just stick it in her mouth. Having to chew, and swallow, a piece of paper was almost nauseating to the girl. Feeling the paper get moist inside her very mouth was almost too much. She never swallowed, however, having decided to spit the piece out after "chewing" on it for less than ten seconds.

"Aww...So the appetizer didn't work out for you?"

"Tomo...blech...What kind of diet is this?!"

"It's the diet of tomorrow! The diet to end all diets!"

"Yeah yeah...yuck..."

"I guess it's time to bring out the main course, then..."

"Wait a minute..." It was too late. Tomo had already turned around to "prepare" the next dish. In Tomo's mind, she knew this would be the one to freak Yomi out. After that, she thought, it's confession time...

"Alright, Yomi, prepare to be amazed. This'll be the meal that will surely convert you!" With a swift motion, the cheerful girl turned around and revealed to Yomi the "magnificent" main course. Yomi's mouth went agape. She now knew this had to be some sort of joke.

"A giant... _rock_?!"

"Yeah!"

"What are you trying to do? Make fun of my dieting?!"

"Maybe..."

Yomi shook in rage. "It was just another one of your teasing moments...You always have to make fun of me, don't you?"

"There's a reason I do, though!" The kitchen was silent after Tomo's angry remark, but she continued. "Yomi...your dieting habits have really gone cuckoo lately. It's not like you. You're a sensible person – you should _know_ what's good and what's bad! When it comes to dieting, though, you just go all-out! Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?! Eat like the rest of us! Exercise all you want, but eating normally while exercising is _way_ better than barely eating anything, eating weird stuff, or even nothing at all!"

Yomi was frozen in place, but Tomo still continued. "Yeah, I was making fun of you just now...but I figured it was the only way to get my message across. Sure, I make fun of you all the time, but all this time, I've been worrying about you. After seeing today's lunch, I just couldn't take it anymore. You needed help, and I was going to give you the medicine you always give me...That's right...harsh, physical discipline! ...Well...it was harsh, but the physical part was only the dishes...but you know what I mean!"

"Tomo...Y-you...think...I'm going overboard?"

"We _all_ think you're going overboard, but I'm the only one who's vocal about it...because I care for you!"

Yomi looked at the serious Tomo, then at the dishes – the rock and the shreds of paper – then looked at Tomo again. Well, the girl was right; the strange "diet", along with the speech, knocked some sense into her. Actually, it was more like a blow to the gut, followed by a one-two punch to the face, and finishing off with a massive uppercut. Yomi was truly stunned by it all. She was so stunned, in fact, she actually fainted.

"Yomi?...Yomi? Are you awake now?"

Yomi's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Tomo's worried face. They were now in Tomo's room, and everything was quiet. Slowly sitting up, Yomi already knew what to say. "Tomo...I'm sorry for worrying you...I'll...make sure to watch my habits from now on..."

"You better...but are you alright now?"

"Yeah...I guess it's just the shocking explanation, and a...lack of food..."

Tomo crossed her arms. "Uh-huh. See what I mean? I'm glad I finally knocked some sense into you. You were going to get sick one of these days..."

"...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. At least you're fine now." Reaching behind her, she gave the girl a sandwich. "I just made it, so don't think it's stale or rotten or something."

The taller girl could not help but chuckle. Leave it to Tomo to liven up the mood no matter what. She was grateful for the girl's actions. It surely made her think twice about her dieting habits. Sure, in a realistic sense, it would take a long time to completely change her ideals, but she could at least stay fit in a more sensible way.

Still, one thing still bugged her mind. "Say, Tomo...What's the name of this 'diet to end all diets', anyway?"

Tomo grinned. "I call it...Tomo's Anti-Diet diet! It only works on glasses-wearing brown-haired girls named Koyomi Mizuhara! Guaranteed to work 100 percent!"

Yomi laughed once more. "And, boy, did it worked wonders..."


	3. Seeking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yomi has a bad day and really needs to rant and there was no Tomo in sight. But wait...why DOES she rely on Tomo anyway?

* * *

With one swift push, Yomi angrily shut her door and fell on her bed. She had one terrible day today. First, she woke up late, which led to a skipping of breakfast (which she promised her mother to eat this time the night before). Throughout the school day, she had to give up her homework to Tomo to copy, find out that she left one assignment at home, had to pull Tomo out of the usual sticky situations, suffered throughout the lunch hour due to a lack of a bento, and learned today was her day for clean-up duty. She had finally made it home after a long day, though two blocks before arriving, she was chased by stray dog. It was truly a bad day for her.

She sighed deeply into her pillow. She was still in her uniform, yet she did not feel like changing at the moment. She needed to let off some steam...Yes, that was what she needed. Luckily, she was actually expecting Tomo to call sometime today. That would be her chance to finally relieve some stress.

While she waited, she tried to relieve herself the old-fashioned way. She took deep breaths, relaxing onto her bed as much as possible. She almost fell asleep at one point, but the sound of her phone ringing caused her to snap out of it. "Hello?"

"Ah, Koyomi! You're back home already?" It was her mother.

"Yes, yes I am."

"I just wanted to let you know we don't have much to eat today..." As if on cue, Yomi's stomach grumbled. "I'm going to head to the store after work, okay?"

Yomi sighed. Her mother did not get off from work until 10 at night. She could always go out to get something to eat, but she was expecting a call, after all. Maybe she could skip yet another meal...just for today.

"Koyomi?"

"Ah...Yeah, sure. I'll find something to eat."

"Okay...I will see you later, then."

"Uh-huh. Bye." Yomi placed the phone back on its stand and sighed. Her day just got a little worse. If only she had a cell phone like Tomo, she could easily just go out, find something to eat, and in case she got the call while she was out, she could instantly answer it. That was not that case, however. Compared with Tomo, she was still behind the times when it came to electronics – a telephone instead of a cell phone, a radio instead of a television. Sure, there was a set in the living room, but Tomo had a small one in her own room. Despite this, Tomo would come over to Yomi's house often, and though she did not show it, Yomi loved the company.

If only Tomo would call, though...The girl did have some "errands" to do today, but she did promise to call. Yomi could only hope her friend would have a rare intelligent moment and actually call her. She really needed to talk.

Fifteen minutes passed, then ten more. With each passing minute, Yomi grew tired. She felt it was best to take a nap – after all, if a call came in, she would easily wake up to her phone's ringing. Also, by taking a nap, she could relax some more. It was not like she had to bottle up her stress until the call finally came. With a simple removal of her glasses, Yomi got into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes. It was not long before she dozed off completely.

Yomi woke up to a wet sensation all over her cheek. Lifting herself off her mattress, she did not even need her glasses to realize what it was – she had been drooling throughout her nap. After muttering a few choice words, she picked up her glasses and checked to see if she missed any calls. Nothing. She looked at her clock – two hours had passed. Two hours passed and still no sign of her expected phone call. By now, it was nightfall since she came home pretty late. This irked her a little...

Then she realized something. Tomo had a cell phone! She could just call her on her cell phone! Then again, Yomi could have just called Tomo period to start the conversation, but on the other hand, the girl had errands to do. She could at least call her to set up a time. Yomi picked up her phone, pressed the speed dial for Tomo's cell phone, and waited.

And waited...and waited...

Finally, she heard Tomo's voice message. Figures, she thought. Either Tomo was truly busy or she was asleep. With her, it could be anything. Yomi placed the phone back on its stand and fell onto her bed. It seemed just the simple waiting of the phone call was becoming stressful for her.

"I need a bath..."

By now, Yomi did not care if she got the call or not; she just really needed to relax somehow, and a bath was her last resort. She entered her bathroom, turned the water on, and waited. When the bathtub was filled, she removed her uniform and the rest of her clothing and stepped into the warm, soothing water. The water was already affecting Yomi, fortunately, and she slowly drifted into a relaxed state...a state which was perfect for meditation.

"I wonder..."

Why did she want to talk with Tomo in the first place? This made Yomi confused. She could easily talk to someone else, she could easily go out and relax (and have some food while she was at it), so why did she not do these things? Why did she always depend on Tomo? Was it because they have been friends the longest? It was true that they knew each other very well – so much, in fact, that one could say they knew all of their past, their present, and perhaps their future simply by knowing everything about one another. They were always there for each other, despite their public appearances. Was it just the pure comfort they have grown accustomed to all these years that made her refuse the other methods?

Yomi sighed. This was just leading to more questions than answers. At least she was calmer now, somewhat. It was best to get out before she fell asleep again. After finishing her bath, she grabbed a few towels and began to dry herself. Since she was the only one in the house, she decided to just step out of the bathroom – with a towel wrapped around her body – to grab some clothes. Normally, she would have picked some clothes out before a bath, but seeing as she really needed this bath, she figured she could pick some out afterwards.

"Hey there."

" _WAAAAHH_!" Yomi nearly jumped out of her towel at the sound of the new, yet familiar voice. There, sitting on her bed, was none other than Tomo. She had a jacket on, and there was a bag sitting next to her. The fact that Yomi was only wearing a towel made the brunette's face turn red in embarrassment. "H-how did you...When did you...?!"

"I came in the usual way," Tomo calmly replied as she pointed to the window. "And I came in just a few moments ago. Your light was on, so I figured you were in another room or something, so I waited."

Tomo had a way of arriving at the most random times. Yomi should have known by now that she was never really "safe" when she was at home. After quickly grabbing some clothes, she re-entered her bathroom to change. When she came out, she sat on her bed alongside Tomo.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for you to call me all day."

"I told you, I was out doing errands!" Tomo held up the bag she had brought with her. "I needed to get a few things, but since I finished early, I called my mom to let her know I was coming to your place for a bit."

"Oh..."

"Besides, talking in-person's way better than talking on a phone."

"I see..."

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

"Well...I just needed to rant was all...I had a bad day today."

"I can tell..." Switching over to Yomi's desk chair, Tomo crossed her legs while placing her hands on her lap. "So...Ready to explode now?"

Yomi looked up. She certainly felt calmer now that Tomo was around. At least she did not have to worry about the call that never came. Still, she could not help but wonder why she felt the way she did. The questions that were raised in the bath earlier resurfaced in her mind. She felt the only way to answer these questions was to share them with Tomo.

"Well, not anymore," Yomi finally replied softly, "but there is something I'd like to talk about..." Now completely sitting up on her bed, she added. "Tomo...I think we have some searching to do..."

The girl on the chair blinked twice. "We...do?"

Yomi smiled. "Yeah..."

Throughout the rest of the night, until Tomo had to return home, the two talked. They talked about the past, they talked about today, they talked about their feelings, and they talked about their friendship. It was a truly intimate conversation, one that only they could fully understand. It was a reexamination of their relationship, and throughout the discussion, a few of Yomi's previous questions were answered, though many more questions were raised. Of course, they knew it would take some time to answer them all, but this conversation was a truly refreshing event in their lives.

That night, as she got into her covers, Yomi thought back to this afternoon and a few moments ago. To think, what was to be a simple phone call to vent her problems away became a serious, thought-provoking session. She had impatiently waited all this time to find out she was going to do some deep searching. Seeking relief to seeking answers related to a long friendship. Yomi sighed in content before finally drifting off to sleep.

What an interesting day this turned out to be...


	4. The Magic of Parks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FIRST romantically-inclined story in this series! Yomi gets suspicious when Tomo keeps taking her out to the park to "just relax". What is Tomo hiding? Or was it obvious this whole time?

* * *

"Again?"

"Yeah, again!"

"But Tomo...This is the third time this month! Why are you doing this, and why so sudden?"

There was a brief silence on the other end. Then, with the same energy, Tomo replied, "You don't like my kind side?"

Yomi stared at the receiver end of her phone. "Where did that come from?" she muttered.

"Come on, Yomi...Don't tell me you don't like these trips...just the two of us...talking and relaxing..."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Good! Meet me at the usual place. Bye!"

With that, the phone conversation was over. Yomi sighed. These dates were becoming suspicious. At first, Yomi was surprised at Tomo's invitation. To her, it seemed like they were simple walks where they could talk about things without interruption – a time to bond as friends. When Tomo asked her out again, and even now, Yomi became more skeptical. Sure, she enjoyed them, but it felt like the girl was hiding something.

Noticing the time, Yomi grabbed her coat and headed out. It was a cool afternoon in October – the air was cool but not too cold, leaves were already changing colors, and even a few trees were already bare, ready for the fast-approaching winter season. It was a good day for a walk; Tomo picked the best days to have these dates. Despite her earlier suspicions of what was to come, Yomi could not help but enjoy the scenery around her.

She finally reached her destination – a park – around ten minutes after leaving her home. Tomo was sitting on a bench nearby, looking up at the color-changing leaves of the trees. The girl seemed tranquil, though there was a hint of nervousness in her features. Seeing Tomo like this was an uncommon, but not rare, sight for Yomi. Though she still acted crazy after school, she was more in-control of her actions, especially around the bespectacled girl. It was moments like these when Yomi respected Tomo, considering all the times she has called her an idiot before.

As Yomi approached, Tomo stood up and greeted her. "You're late!"

"No I'm not...And you didn't specify a time."

"Well, you're always late in my book."

After a quick grumble from Yomi, the two began their walk. Like the other times, the majority of the time consisted of idle chat and enjoying the scenes of the park. Even so, it was a pretty quiet walk overall. Throughout the walk, though, Yomi noticed Tomo was a little more nervous than the previous occasions. Sometimes, the taller girl caught the other looking at her. This made Yomi believe that Tomo had something to share, but instead of just asking her, she decided to leave her be. Let her talk when she feels ready, she thought to herself. After all, these walks were all planned by Tomo, and they were nice walks – for once, the girl did not annoy Yomi. There was no need for a conflict of any sort.

Meanwhile, Tomo was in a heated debate with herself. These walks had a reason, but every time the time came to come to the park, she would freeze up and just let the day pass. She wanted to tell Yomi something, and she felt the best place to do it was at a park. She did not know why, but it was the most comfortable place she could come up with. Despite that, she could never muster enough courage to actually release her thoughts to Yomi. She needed to tell the girl something – something she had kept secret for a long time. The only problem was where would she do it and how would she confess this secret without creating a disaster? These two questions were the reasons why she nervous at this time.

By now, the sun was showing the first signs of setting. The sky was still blue, but it was slightly darker, and a few hints of orange slowly appeared in the horizon. For Tomo, she was once again running out of time. Should she tell Yomi, or should she just finish the walk without saying a word and try again next time? She was beginning to lean towards the latter solution...

No, she thought. She had already tried two times, this was her third time, and she really needed to let this secret out once and for all. It was driving her mad – even now, she was fidgeting and Yomi had finally taken notice. Tomo straightened up, took hold of Yomi's hand, and led the girl towards a tree off to the side of the trail. This particular tree was a tall one, and it was away from any person's view from the trail – perfect for her, as she wanted this to be as private as possible.

"Yomi," Tomo began, her voice slightly wavering, "I have something to say..." Suddenly, she froze up. She was rushing into this without being truly prepared, and she knew that. Yomi noticed this, but did not say a word. Instead, Tomo softly added, "Just...give me a moment first..."

As the sun continued to set, oranges and yellows blended into the two girls. Tomo could not keep her gaze away from Yomi, and yet, Yomi had the same problem. It was as if they were attracted to the beauty the light of the setting sun created upon each others' faces. Their expressions looked serene, their faces soft from the sunlight, yet glowing a magnificent golden hue. Throughout this time, they could not blink nor move – even their breaths were held, as if a single exhale could ruin something they could not see, but cherished nonetheless.

Finally, something switched inside Tomo's mind. She suddenly had the courage to continue. She hated to break the silence, but she had to say this, even if it was slightly different than what she had practiced many nights before. "Yomi..." she whispered, "Have you ever noticed...that parks are so romantic?"

Yomi simply nodded her head in reply.

"Do you want to know why I started bringing you here?"

There was a small pause. Yomi had already connected the dots, so to speak. Still, she did not care. It was strange – it was as if this simple moment had triggered something within Yomi, something she never knew she had. What this trigger caused her to realize was that she knew what Tomo was going to say and that she felt the exact same way. This emotion was known to work in mysterious ways, but Yomi never realized that it could be triggered so easily. It was just another part of its mysteries...and she accepted it.

"Yomi?"

The next thing Tomo felt was something she was certainly not expecting, at least, not so soon. Yomi had leaned forward and kissed her right on her lips. The moment was surprising to Tomo, but it was something she had hoped to feel for a long time. Yes, Tomo had fallen in love with her best friend, but at the same time, her best friend loved her back. It only took a walk in the park and a simple sunset for the two to finally notice they shared the same feelings.

As the sun finally set, and the first signs of nighttime appeared, they separated from their kiss, yet their gentle embrace remained. Nothing needed to be said after that. They already knew that a new, wonderful chapter had opened up in their relationship, as well as their own lives.

There was a reason parks were known as such beautiful and magical places...


	5. Restoring Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting an earful from one of the girls, Tomo's spirit is seemingly broken. Yomi is concerned and tries to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone else in the Azu gang had to play the antagonist in this one, and the one that made most sense was Kagura. Don't worry, she redeems herself, but just a fair warning for any Kagura fans.

* * *

It was a brief break time for the students at this high school. Class had just ended, and since there was still plenty of time before the next teacher arrived, everyone took this opportunity to recover and talk with their friends. Even so, lunchtime was fast approaching, and after this last class, the magnificent recess would immediately commence. Everyone was at the point of restlessness and impatience by now, including a certain raven-haired, loud-mouthed, hyperactive girl.

"Man, I'm so hungry..." Tomo whined for the seventh time during that small break.

"We all are," Yomi muttered under her breath, though Tomo could clearly hear her. "Now quit reminding us."

"But Yomi..."

"That's enough. Seriously...Can't we all talk about something else in peace?"

The other girls nodded in agreement, though some also added a sigh to their responses. Kagura, especially, could not understand why Tomo liked pushing people so much. Thanks to the girl's complaining, even she felt her stomach grumble underneath her uniform. She had a huge breakfast, too, but now she was starving and it was all thanks to Tomo.

Tomo sighed heavily. "Okay...but I know you feel the same way."

Yomi cringed at this comment. She knew Tomo had hit a weak spot. Kagura also noticed this and could not help but feel sorry for the girl. She had to go through Tomo's antics all the time. Kagura watched as Tomo held onto the bespectacled teen, taunting her with her usual remarks.

"You did tell me you skipped out on breakfast...again. That stomach of yours is probably _begging_ for some food right about now." As if on cue, Yomi's stomach emitted a fierce growl. "Aha...I knew it. It's a shame you are on a diet..."

"Gah, shut up!" As any other time, Yomi had silenced the obnoxious girl with an uppercut. Tomo fell onto the ground, but she was still grinning. This only made the taller girl angrier. "You just don't know when to shut that mouth of yours, do you?"

Tomo was about to reply when Kagura spoke up. "Yeah, Tomo, there's a time when you gotta be quiet. You seriously need to figure that out."

Yomi nodded. "Of course, I've been trying to teach her that...but does she listen?"

"I do, too, listen!" By now, Tomo had gotten back up and was defending herself. "Heck, I listen more than any of you! I just like to speak out and have fun."

"And, boy, do you speak out a lot..."

"But it's fun!"

"Have you ever wondered how we feel when you 'have fun' with us?" Everyone turned their attention back to Kagura. "We don't like it one bit. Just look at Yomi! I bet you make her feel really bad, though she doesn't show it. Have you ever thought about Yomi's feelings?"

"Well...I...uh..."

"And all those 'jokes' about her weight...You know how sensitive someone can be about something like that! Seriously, Tomo, quit being such a kid!"

Tomo simply stared back, not saying a word. Her face was one of shock and anger, but she could not put these emotions to good use. She just stood there, unmoving. Yomi looked at the girl and knew this conversation had gone too far. Even she knew when to stop, and not everything Kagura said was true. Yomi never felt terrible after a fat joke – irritated, yes, but she knew Tomo never meant any of it.

Despite Tomo's frozen reaction and Yomi's regret, Kagura continued to speak up, giving Tomo all sorts of examples and let her know exactly how she thought everyone felt about her obnoxious ways. Afterwards, the teacher arrived and everyone returned to their desks, though they all felt uncomfortable. By the time class started, Tomo was still shocked, and upon closer inspection, Yomi noticed a few tears threatening to fall out of the girl's eyes. She could tell Kagura had managed to break Tomo's "wildcat" shell.

Throughout the period, Yomi could sense something was wrong with her friend. She sat in front of the girl, so she could not really turn around to check, but she just knew Kagura's words had hurt Tomo. There was a reason Yomi could get away with "abusing" Tomo, and it involved their friendship and how long they've been together. This was not the case with others, though. Yomi knew that any negative comments aimed at the girl hurt her, but today was different in the way that there were more comments thrown. When the bespectacled girl heard muffled sobs behind her back, she finally realized how bad the comments had affected Tomo. The sounds hurt her in an emotional sense – she did not like seeing, or hearing, Tomo in pain.

She knew what she needed to do.

When the bell signifying lunch rang, Yomi quickly grabbed her lunch and shook Tomo's shoulder. "Let's have lunch...alone...okay?" With a slow nod, Tomo weakly stood up and followed the girl to another area.

The other girls, especially Kagura, noticed this but said nothing. Kagura, however, was confused. Even after what had happened earlier, Yomi still talked to Tomo? Perhaps their friendship was more complicated than previously thought. Perhaps Yomi let Tomo say those things to her because she did not mind. Kagura now felt the beginnings of guilt flow into her mind. She could even feel a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Damn..."

Meanwhile, Yomi had lead the saddened Tomo outside. It was a nice day, and not many students had taken advantage of it – perfect to eat and talk alone. It was just the thing Tomo needed, after all. She needed time to calm down, relax, and regain her usual personality. Talking with the one other person who understands one's feelings could easily do the trick.

Yomi decided to start. "Tomo...about what Kagura said...You know that's not _entirely_ true, right?"

"...but..."

"Well, you know that the things she said about me were totally wrong. I know your jokes and stuff are all good-natured...it's just that..."

"I know...not everyone knows it." With a wavering voice, Tomo continued. "But what did I do wrong this time, Yomi? Why did she lash out at me?"

"Maybe it was all pent up until now...I don't really know."

"If only I was more confident about myself..."

"But you are!" Tomo blinked in surprise as Yomi grabbed her by the shoulders. Looking directly into the shorter girl's eyes, she continued. "When you're happy and energetic, you are very confident. You just need to learn to transfer that confidence to your other sides. It'll take some time, but I'm sure you will become strong some day. I may not know why Kagura said those things, but trust me when I say this...You will always have me as a friend...no matter what."

Tomo then watched as the other girl stood up, getting into a slightly dramatic pose. "We are a duo to be reckoned with. I have the smarts and a quick temper, you have the energy and experience to pull off some great pranks. We both have our own styles of pranks, but it was you who taught the basics to me. It was you who helped me gain some of my own confidence. It was you who proved to me that anyone can do anything...as long as you are determined to do anything."

In a way, Tomo had regained most of her confidence thanks to Yomi's speech. Those were some very reassuring words, and the great thing about them was...that they were all true. At the moment, she did not care about anyone else, for she knew in the end, it was always her and Yomi. The bespectacled girl noticed the change in her friend and grinned. She just needed to clinch this conversation, and she knew exactly how to do it.

"So...who's my favorite 'teacher' from all these years?"

Tomo grinned. "I am!"

"Who's that girl who gets on my nerves, but knows I"m having as much fun as she is?"

"I am!"

"Who's this school's all-time wildcat high schoolgirl?"

"I am!

"Who is this girl anyway?!"

"Tomo Takino, dammit! Ha ha ha ha!" By this time, a couple of students were staring at the two dramatically-posing girls. Still, they laughed...and laughed and laughed and laughed. Tomo's confidence had returned to its former glory, and she had Yomi to thank for it.

As they reentered the building, and eventually their classroom, they were confronted by Kagura. She looked slightly ashamed and seemed to be struggling with words. Behind her, their other friends were standing with anxious faces. They all wanted to know if the previous event would finally be resolved. Yomi knew this, as well as Tomo, but they waited patiently until the athlete was ready to talk.

"Tomo...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"Aw, it's okay, Kagura. I bet you just exploded from keeping all that anger cooped up in those big knockers of yours."

Kagura twitched, her face turning into a nice shade of pink. "Kn...knockers?"

"Okay, okay...sorry about that. Seriously, though...Apology accepted...and I'll try my best to not hurt all of your feelings. No promises, though. Besides, if I go too far, Yomi here will just knock some sense into me!"

The girls nodded in reply and returned to their desks. Tomo looked up to Yomi, who simply smiled. It seemed this problem was solved without any damaging results. In the end, however, the only thing that mattered to Tomo was that her best friend had helped her at her time of need. That meant more to her than some silly confrontation. Moments like that were bound to happen all the time, anyway. The only thing that determined the outcome was whether there was someone to comfort the victim or not...and in Tomo's case, she always had someone to turn to.


	6. It's Been a While...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion years in the making...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first story I had added to this series after a few years' hiatus back on FF Net (I THINK the previous chapter was still within 2008-2009 while this one popped up in 2015-ish), so, at the time, it really HAD been a while!

* * *

Yomi glanced at her phone for the tenth time that hour and, as she already knew, only twenty minutes had truly passed. Still, she should not worry too much – this was typical, after all. In a way, she was hoping that WAS the case. After all, it's been over 10 years since she last saw this person...

...15 years, 9 months, 25 days, 14 hours and 20 minutes, to be exact. That is how long Yomi has waited for this day to happen. After graduating high school, after those first few months in between high school and college, everyone began to drift apart. They still kept in touch, sure, but no one had truly met one another in person for long since.

Everyone was busy, after all. Chiyo was still in America, having found a job there for...some sort of highly-regarded position, Yomi could not remember exactly what it was. Sakaki ended up somewhere else in the city, apparently getting hired as a pet shop worker (and now owns said store after the original owner retired). Vet work ended getting the best of her – just the sight of blood alone turned Sakaki away from that profession – but according to the last time she and Yomi talked, she was happy. And that's what truly matters. Meanwhile, Kagura achieved one amazing feat a few years back, being able to make it into Japan's Olympic swim team for one year. She did not win any medals, but it was an amazing experience. Nowadays, she's a gym teacher somewhere in country, the area escaped Yomi's mind.

Yomi still saw Osaka – Ayumu – here and there. The two were still close friends. Believe it or not, she had become a teacher at their alma mater. It definitely surprised Yomi, that was certain! But she was a good teacher – she made her students THINK. Students always talked about Ayumu in amazement and with high respect. They have never had a teacher like her before, and they probably never will afterward!

Meanwhile, Yomi herself has simply gone through the motions of life. She went to college, graduated, and became an Office Lady. Even her appearance had not changed much over the years. She had updated her glasses a few years ago to one of those slimmer, sleeker square frames, but other than that, not much is different. Just a little older, and a little crankier due to the types of activities she preforms at her job.

And then, there was...

"25 minutes. What the hell is taking you so long, you idiot?"

Glancing around the cafe to make sure she had not missed anything, Yomi realized she was getting more impatient with each passing minute. This moment was months in planning. Schedules had to be checked and time pushed aside for this moment alone. It had simply been too long a period of "silence", and they realized this and attempted to rectify it. Without seeing the other, life definitely got duller, more...routine-like.

Quiet.

It really sank in that moment Yomi realized that a decade of being separated after a decade of inseparability was almost like having a severe withdrawal. What was once always available (no matter how annoying at times), was now pretty much gone. And it sort of hurt. When she found out the feelings were mutual, the plans were made. And now Yomi was here.

Waiting.

Half an hour had passed by now. Maybe she was stood up. After all, a lot could happen in over a decade. People could change – drastically so. Maybe something came up...but she would have left a message by now, right? Unless...

A ring signified the arrival of a new customer. A server greeted them but were completely brushed away by a flurry of heel clacks on the tiled floor. A screetch was heared, Yomi wincing from the sound alone. And, as the new person was catching their breath, she glanced up.

"OI, YOMI! Sorry...I'm...late! I completely missed...the bus...the first time and...ended up running ALL the way here!...Stupid, huh?"

Tomo Takino in the flesh – this woman, even after all these years...she was still as stupid as ever, Yomi quickly thought to herself. After high school, she briefly entered college, only to find out she could not keep up with the lessons (not to mention the schedule). After that she decided to enter the police academy, and since then, she had been a metropolitan police officer. It was not like the dream job she had as a teenager, but it paid the bills and she got to yell at people and blow a whistle sometimes, which was neat. Still, she had matured somewhat for her career, though even now, Yomi could tell there was still a little of the old Tomo as the late woman grinned down at her.

"Hey, earth to Yomi! Did you hear me?! Or were you staring at my gloriously curvaceous bosom to notice?"

Yomi snapped out of her thoughts. When she did, she unintentionally ended up staring at the very area Tomo was referring to and blushed furiously. "N-no! Of course not! Geez..."

"Suuuure you weren't."

"They're not even that much different to begin with."

"Ooh, ouch! That one hurt, Yomi! You are such a meanie."

"Yes, I am soooo rude for stating the obvious."

There was a pause...and then a roar of laughter. Afterward, Tomo took her place in the booth, and the two started a conversation that seemed to never end. There was a lot of catching up to do, after all. It was certain, however, that this was something they really needed. It really had been too long an absence, and it felt so good to hang out again.


	7. Late-Night Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another story where Yomi thinks about her relationship with Tomo except shorter, more ambiguous in "relationship," and sort of a writing evolution from Story 3 (which, remember, was made back in 2008. This one came out just a couple of years ago)

* * *

_Finally...That takes care of that._

With homework done, Yomi could settle down for bed. The clock on her nightstand gave her a terrible time – 2 am. Shoot, she took a little too long to complete it. Well, she probably would have finished it sooner if it had not been for...wait.

_Dammit! She's still here!_

Yomi groaned as she finally realized that there was still an extra mass laying in her bed. It was a rather malignant one simply known as Tomo. That hyperactive girl had arrived earlier in the evening, pestering Yomi for other homework to copy and to simply make a nuisance of herself, as usual. Yomi could very easily just lock her window up, but she had learned that Tomo would find an alternate way, especially if her mother was home. She may as well just let the chaos find its way directly into her room.

All this musing left Yomi finally attuned to her current surroundings, and she was suddenly startled that her room had been absolutely silent for the past hour or so. She had paid no attention earlier – she assumed Tomo had run back home after their earlier shenanigans – but she was still here, and the room was very, very still. It was difficult to imagine a room being this silent with someone as rowdy as Tomo within its confines...but there Yomi stood, surprised this could even be a thing.

She looked down at the sleeping girl. Tomo had called herself a "wildcat" in the past, but right now, she was more like a kitten. A book had tipped over after Tomo properly fell asleep; she must have been keeping herself entertained until Yomi was done. Yomi felt a little bad for taking so long to finish her homework, but it was Tomo's fault for the delay in the first place. But why would she want to stay here anyway? If she really wanted to mess with Yomi, she could easily have done so the next morning.

_As if staying here to make another jab at me or something would've been any different than a morning prank..._

_Still..._

With a soft sigh, and a slight smile, Yomi observed Tomo yet again. It was strange – the girl could be so annoying, so rude, so vulgar, and yet...these private moments were the ones where Yomi was allowed to see Tomo at her most vulnerable. Not just asleep, either. She seemed to behave a little differently when it was just the two of them. Not much – Tomo could still very easily get on Yomi's nerves – but they had quieter conversations alone. Sometimes Yomi would be surprised at how mature their conversations could be, and it was mostly because Tomo saved these moments away from their other friends.

Perhaps it was a sign of just how close they truly were. Being friends since childhood must have a different feel to it than even the best of friends made in high school. Maybe that was why Yomi could strangely put up with Tomo's antics despite some of the low blows. She knew where to get Tomo if she went too far, after all. There was some form of "caring" behind both of their outward appearances, too. It may not be obvious – even to themselves at times – but they do worry about each other at times. While Yomi may not understand what Tomo's worries were at times, she knew that she could worry quite a bit about Tomo's well-being sometimes.

_That girl..._

Sometimes, Tomo deserved the failures she came across but...someone needed to be there to help pick her up here and there. She had resigned to this duty a while ago, but now, Yomi felt like it was something only she could do. She was the only one who really understood this girl, and she never minded Tomo's presence _too_ much. There was a limit, of course, but then again, doesn't everyone have a limit to being around some people _all_ the time?

Shaking her head, Yomi resigned to her thoughts for the time being. She looked down one last time at Tomo. She really should go home. It was getting rather late...Yomi then noticed Tomo's jacket hanging off the side of the bed. She had tossed it there back when she first arrived. In one of the pockets was her cell phone. Yomi did envy that the girl even had one in the first place...

One ring.

Two rings.

"...Ah! No, this is Koyomi. Yes...Just wanted to let you know Tomo's spending the night again."


	8. Inspiration From Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way to visit Yomi, Tomo stumbles upon some young girls having a private conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is actually a crossover with my original webcomic. If you have been following my work even before I finally set up in AO3, you may know...But if you don't, there's some end-notes with more info!

* * *

A few years have already passed since everyone had graduated. Many of the old gang had moved onto different colleges, different areas, but they still tried to keep in touch. Tomo, in particular, had made it a habit for her to visit Yomi every weekend, with Osaka in tow being an option. Most of the time, Yomi was pretty annoyed at their visits, but she seemed to have mellowed out and even anticipate some of their visits after a while because college could be quite stressful.

The weekend had arrived again, and unfortunately, Osaka could not join this time around. It was up to Tomo to provide entertainment! Easy enough, she thought. There was always something new to pester Yomi with, and if that did not work, she already had some movies in tow for an easy movie night.

As Tomo made her way out of the train station, she wondered if maybe she should have applied to this college instead. Yomi's college was within the confines of Shibuya-ku, and the crowds were even thicker than their old neighborhood, all too busy to even pay attention to the walkways at times. Despite that, it was a place that was always full of energy and a youthful spark that Tomo still enjoyed to partake in...because she's still totally young. She's not like the girl's old teachers, not yet. Not ever!

So many blocks, but soon, she would be there...Eventually, the urban energy quieted down as she approached more residential areas. Yomi's apartment should be approaching soon. Still, Tomo was not expected at any particular time...As long as she arrived, Yomi would be ready, or she _should_ be, Tomo mused to herself. There was this one spot that she wanted to check out before she arrived anyway. It was a simple park that contained a few pieces of playground equipment, but every time she walked by it during these visits, she just _really_ wanted to give those swings a try. They looked newish. They needed to be broken in a little. No one would mind if a gal like herself just...sat down and attempted to jump the greatest distance, right?

As she approached the playground, however, she realized she was not going to be alone. Darn it! Ah, no matter, she thought, a swing's a swing! Her second approach was cut off, however, after hearing some serious mutterings. Unbeknownst to even herself, she decided to jump into a nearby bush and wait out the encounter.

"I jus' wish I could spend more time with ya, y'know? I don' wanna go back home...I...I wanna be with... _you!_ "

"I know, I know...I do wish you could just stay with us, Miko, but that would probably cause more drama than we have now."

"Oh, Sachiko..." Upon closer inspection, Tomo noted that there were two teenaged girls sitting on the swings (darn it), but they were worried about...something. This accidental eavesdropping was a little awkward, to say the least. On the one hand, she could pop up and just go ahead and try out the swing and be done with it, but...

"When I'm with ya, I feel like nothin' else in the world matters. Y'make me feel safe, wanted...Y'don' tell me I'm weird."

"Well, I do tease you here and there, you gotta admit that!"

"Heheh, of course, but it's...a nicer tease. I'm used to it."

Teasing, huh? Tomo knew quite a bit about that. She had realized that she may have been a particularly rough during her middle and high school years, but she has also matured a little bit. No longer did she tease Yomi about her weight...well, to the rude levels she had back in high school, at least. Yomi noticed that as well, and her reactions softened to that of snarky comebacks and gentle shoves. Whenever they teased each other, it was all in jest. They knew that very well now. And Yomi even admitted once to her that if Tomo did not tease, it felt...weird.

"Maybe...When we're older...I'll just tell'em to leave me be. I'll move in with ya and we can be together!"

_Yeah, kid! Go for it!_ Tomo smiled to herself. These two were quite mature for their age! Of course, they could be high school seniors for all she knew. It was getting harder to tell a high schooler from a grade schooler. That sounded like a great idea, too - to be with the one that meant so much to you...Even if they end up in different colleges, even if one decides to just go straight to the workforce or something...that's what public transportation is for! They could still very much be together as adults and support one another. It made Tomo wonder a little, though...Why did she not just do that with...?

"Man, Miko, I really love how optimistic you can be. Even with the rough life you've had..."

"It's 'cuz I have you, Sachiko. I dunno where I'd be without ya here..."

"Heh...Me neither, to be honest. No matter what happens, even years from now...I'll always be here for you."

"I know. That's why I love ya so much."

_L-love?!_

With a quick motion, Tomo spread the branches of the bush far enough to get a better look. Lo and behold, she caught the sight of the auburn-haired girl leaning down to the still-sitting, dark-haired bespectacled girl, the two sharing a sweet, not-so-quick kiss. The younger Tomo would have probably jumped out and teased the two girls about it, even if she had no idea who they were, but, here she was, frozen in her spot. She finally collapsed out of the bush after the two got up and left, their conversation switching to one of homework.

_Whatever happened to keeping your hands and lips to yourself in public? Kids these days..._

Wait. What was Tomo even thinking? She wasn't some stodgy old lady! She should be supportive of these kids and their future dreams! With a quick dusting of her clothes, she lifted a hand, placed it near her mouth and happily exclaimed, "YOU CAN DO IT! SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS!"

...Of course, Tomo caught the attention of not only the two girls, but she got the rest of the neighborhood as well. The girls, in particular, realized where the shout came from and blushed a deep red before running out of sight. Ah, I know they'll appreciate that later, Tomo shrugged, grabbing her bag from the ground and resuming her own journey, completely forgetting about the swing set in the process.

As Tomo continued her walk, the teenagers' conversation really stuck to her and played over and over in her head. Having someone that was always there for you, no matter what...even if they teased each other and joked around. She knew what that was like. When everyone started college, Tomo was actually a little erratic. Her concentration plummeted to far worse levels than before. Nothing felt... _right_...even with Osaka by her side. It just was not the same, not at all like the times she spent with Yomi...

It really made her wonder why she had not tried asking Yomi if she could move in before. Nervousness? Pride? Perhaps Tomo needed to hear those girls talk. Perhaps...she really should talk to Yomi about how she has felt since graduation. With a quick, determined nod, Tomo had made her decision. It was a discussion that needed to happen, and she was sure Yomi would be willing to listen this time around.

Good thing she brought those movies along. They were going to need it as background noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a crossover bound to happen since, without me geting into Azu all those years ago, I wouldn't have started my webcomic. And if you've never heard of it before... "Raison d'Etre" is an urban fantasy tale focusing on a group of gals and their histories/relationships with one another via memories and flashbacks. Two were featured in this story – Miko and Sachiko – and they would have been in high school a few years after the Azu gang had graduated, actually! You can read the comic at raisondetrecomic (dot) com!
> 
> Probably because of Raison's focus on self-discovery/coming-of-age, these recent Break Time stories have been quite soul-searching...But nothing wrong with that! I really do think Tomo and Yomi need to have these kind of moments if they want to figure out why they can stand each other for as long as they have.


	9. Don't Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yomi has a conversation with Osaka...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been binging on some old (and maybe hoping to see some new) TomoYomi stuff as of late and got inspired

* * *

“Y’know, I’ve always wondered about somethin’...”

“Mm.” At this point, Yomi was simply in autopilot, letting Osaka ramble about her latest whimsical ponderings. Sometimes she could not help but listen, even join in, but today was definitely one of those days where her own mind was elsewhere. Lunch period was ending soon, and today she had spent it mostly on her own, catching up on homework, until Osaka came up to her.

One would think she was enjoying the breather away from that idiotic ball of energy known as Tomo.

Yomi glanced down at her notebook. She had not made much progress on her homework. Sure it was technically tomorrow’s assignment, but it was always a good idea to stay ahead. Osaka was still going on about...something about apples and oranges, quite literally. She slumped in her seat just a little, taking a glance toward that damned girl who was currently having some sort of contest with Kagura.

But that was not what she was focused on.

In fact, she was most certainly aiming her gaze at Tomo herself. She was such an idiot, so brash, so ridiculous...but why did she make her feel so…

“Floatin’?”

Yomi snapped out of her gaze. Osaka was looking at her quizzically. “I...beg your pardon?” was all Yomi could muster as a response.

“Floatin’,” the eternally-curious girl repeated. “Just now. It was like you were floatin’ away. I thought I was gonna lose ya, Yomi-chan.”

“I...” You know, maybe it’s not best to fight back too much with that girl. “I’m fine,” she sighed sadly. “Maybe...I don’t know.”

Osaka took that as a sign to sit beside the bespectacled girl. Being a little spacey was her forte, but it was a little strange to see her friend almost as distracted as she could be. Yomi was such a nice girl – she let her sort her thoughts out and even gave some input from time to time...even if Yomi didn’t understand her reasoning. So maybe it’s time she play Yomi for once and listen. “Seems like you’re wonderin’ about somethin’, too, Yomi-chan,” Osaka mused with a small smile on her face. “Maybe you should let it out before you explode like a balloon. Seriously, that’s no fun at all.”

The usually-stoic girl could not help but snort lightly at that comment. Maybe Osaka was right, but...part of her was a little nervous. Osaka was not exactly the ideal secret-keeper. Something about the other girl’s current demeanor, though, told her that – for today at least – anything she told her may actually be guarded tightly.

Maybe this was a sign.

_A sign? Geez, think realistically, Yomi!_

_No, this is it. Now or never. Does she really want to burst like a balloon later?_

_Wait….Oh, whatever, just go for it._

“Okay, you caught me,” Yomi found herself finally muttering aloud. “I have...I _have_ been wondering about something lately, Osaka...You won’t judge me for it, will you?”

“Of course not, Yomi-chan. Y’never judge me.”

Yomi coughed. _Well, maybe not aloud…but never maliciously._ “Ahem, right. Well, I...There’s something I can’t shake off lately.”

“Oh, I know that feelin’ all too well.”

“That feeling where you try really hard to push it aside, you try to ignore it, but it keeps coming back no matter what, even when you know it’s really annoying?”

Osaka’s eyes widened. “Ohhh, yeah! I’ve felt that before! And y’know somethin’, Yomi-chan?” She takes the taller girl’s hands in hers. “It’s not a stupid feeling at all. It’s just your inner self tellin’ ya to do the right thing! And you gotta listen to it, and listen to it well! Don’t push it away!”

Yomi was absolutely struck dumbfounded by Osaka’s words of encouragement. _My_ _inner self_ _, huh?_ Perhaps she was right. It had been bothering her for some time now. It was getting to the point where every glance at Tomo, every snarky comment, every walk to and from school was giving her such confusing feelings. Such... _wonderful_ feelings. Her brain may want to view things “realistically,” but love does work in mysterious ways...and there was no real way of finding out if her brain or her heart was right...unless she tried.

With a gentle smile and a gentle squeeze of Osaka’s hands, Yomi thanked the girl for her advice. Class was going to resume soon, though, so everyone was returning to their seats, including Tomo, who simply gave her a grin and a laughing account of her contest with Kagura.

After school. She would listen to her heart after school...

\---

“Oh hey, are Tomo-chan and Yomi-chan headin’ out again for lunch?” Osaka wondered aloud, watching the two girls casually leave the classroom. Chiyo, Kagura and Sakaki were hanging out with her, the latter two setting up some desks as a makeshift lunch table for everyone.

Kagura scoffed at Osaka as she adjusted her own desk into the group. “Tch, didn’t you hear? They’re dating now! Of course they want to be alone!”

Chiyo perked up, surprised. “I know! It’s still so strange to see even after Sakaki-san’s explanation!” Sakaki simply nodded in response.

“Yeah,” Kagura replied. “You’d think they’d kill each other first!”

The girls laughed. Well, all except Osaka. She looked out the doorway again and thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Kagura continued speaking in between bites of her lunch. “Tomo told me how Yomi was talking about an epiphany and how she needed to let her heart talk for once…Strange stuff, but whatever!”

While the girls continued chatting, Osaka continued to stare out the doorway. Was that what Yomi was talking about? Was she struggling with feelings of _love_ to the point of bursting? _Oh my Gah..._

“I thought she was talkin’ about sneezin’.”

“...eh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days, I WILL write a short story where Tomo and Yomi are legit together from beginning to end, but this was a start


	10. The Wild Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fairy Tale AU...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one may need a second read-over once you get what's going on. *wink wink*

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom, and in that kingdom lived a beautiful princess. This beautiful, fair, brown-haired princess never thought she was all that attractive, but she had captured the hearts of many. Even as they fawned over her, no one caught her attention, and her self-confidence remained low. She had poor eyesight, so she had no choice but to don a pair of glasses, and she was always worried about her overall appearance. Surely, no one wanted to take her hand in marriage...  
  
Despite these thoughts, she also had the attention of an evil witch, who wanted to rule over the princess' kingdom. She wanted the fame, the glory, but most importantly...the admiring eyes that loved the princess! She would happily take them away from her – after all, the princess wasn't doing a thing in return. Why waste all that when you can take advantage of people? One particular day, the Witch decided to storm the castle, subduing all the guards and kidnapped the princess, locking her up in the highest tower. The princess, distraught, did the only thing she could do in this situation: she cried in despair.  
  
_Oh, how she cried!_ Her tears drifted far and wide, across the land, until they reached the fingertips of the brave and mighty "Wild Knight." The Wild Knight grew concerned. They had this feeling they should find the source of these tears, so off they went on their mighty steed, their kind and simple squire not far behind...  
  
The Witch, having heard of the news, was furious. How dare someone try to save the princess?! She tasked her most two loyal warriors to stop the knight before they could get into the castle. They were fierce fighters, speed and strength unmatched. When the Wild Knight finally approached the castle, they were met with these Amazon-like fighters.

“We will not let you pass!” shouted the more tanned, muscular warrior. She and the taller, silent warrior prepared their weapons.

The Wild Knight was unfazed, though. “Squire! Tend to my steed, for I shall deal with these two.”

“Okey-dokey, Wild-Knight-san,” said the squire.

…

Anyway, the warriors readied their weapons. “SO! You decided on death?” The muscular warrior grinned eagerly. “Well, then, your death will be quick! HA!”

Slash! Clang! _SHING!_ The warriors, naive, believed they had the upper hand. They surrounded the Wild Knight, their swings heavy and their faces intimidating. They knew this fight would be quick, and then they could present the Wild Knight’s head to the Witch, yes!

Time, however, continued on, and still the Wild Knight slashed and countered away. They showed no signs of slowing down! Eventually, both of the Witch’s warriors grew tired. Their slashes became sloppier, their stances more tiring. It wasn’t long before the Wild Knight finally gained the upper hand, pinning the two warriors against the wall. With them now subdued, the Wild Knight entered the castle, knowing full well this was the very end…

The Witch was already waiting for the Wild Knight. She stood by the entrance to the tower, holding a book in her hands. “You may have defeated my best warriors,” the Witch snarled, “but you are no match for the power of the English Language!”

“What?!” But it was too late. With her book opened, the Witch began to recite some wild incantations, words that the Wild Knight was not accustomed to! The Wild Knight fell to their knees, the spells almost too much to bear.

But...they could not stop now, not so close to the end. That’s when the Wild Knight remembered...their bag! “Squire! Fetch me my bag!” the Wild Knight cried out in pain as the Witch cackled with glee.

The squire peeked into the castle, spotted the Wild Knight and hurried over with the bag in hand. “Don’t worry, Wild Knight-san! I’mma comin’!” The bag was tossed over, and immediately, the Wild Knight looked into it. Surely it was in there…

“AHA!” The Wild Knight, with gritted teeth, triumphantly pulled out the one item that could defeat the Witch. With the last of their strength, they tossed the item toward the Witch. And, as predicted, the Witch stopped her spell once she noticed what was coming her way.

“Is that... _beer??”_

Not wanting to lose such precious liquid to the floor, the Witch dashed to the bottle, dropping her spell book in the process. She was now way too preoccupied with the delicious elixir to even see the Wild Knight break open the tower’s door.

Up, up, and up the stairs the Wild Knight ran. The cries of its sole occupant became louder and clearer. Its prisoner surely a maiden in need. Indeed, it was a maiden, as the Wild Knight burst through the final door, there they stood – the fair princess of the kingdom. She looked so sad, so scared, so...lonely.

“Fear not, fair maiden!” the Wild Knight whispered, approaching the princess carefully. “The foul witch has been subdued, and the kingdom is yours once again. You don’t have to cry any more.”

The princess took the knight’s hand in hers, and, for once in her life, she smiled. “Thank you, brave knight. You have my full gratitude.”

“It was no big deal,” was the knight’s response.

“But surely, there must be something you’d like in return?”

“Well, perhaps, there is one thing...” The Wild Knight scooped the princess up in their arms in a heroic fashion. The princess, stunned at first, blushed furiously at the action. It was then the princess took a long, hard look at the Wild Knight’s features. Such a dashing knight, such a handsome knight! It was then and there, that the knight and the princess shared love’s first kiss…

* * *

“And they lived happily ever after!”

The majority of the class seemed unfazed by Tomo’s latest assignment for Creative Writing. Some were asleep, others were ‘busy’ doing other things, Sakaki was staring out the window, as always...Oh, but there was at least one person clapping! Her friend, Osaka, was clearly amazed by her epic tale and clapped in appreciation. Chiyo was always attentive, though, and she was also reacting to the tale though not as excitedly as Osaka. She seemed almost intrigued, actually! Sure there were some grammatical errors from what she heard, but, to be fair, if this was just a spoken tale and not a novel, _maybe_ it could work!

And Yomi. Oh, Yomi...She was trying so hard, but something about this story was affecting her in some strange way. Tomo could see she was trying to suppress something. Was it anger? Was a witty comeback awaiting her? Or...had she hit a _different_ kind of button on the bespectacled girl?

“Well, that was certainly...a story, Takino-san. Thank you.” The Creative Writing teacher sighed tiredly, motioning the girl back to her seat after receiving the assignment. “But you certainly didn’t need to read it aloud,” they added quietly. Once again, the girl had almost wasted the entire class with her tales. Now they had to rush through most of their lesson if they wanted to get the next assignment out.

As Tomo made her way back to her seat, she could not help but look over to Yomi’s desk. A momentary glance revealed the girl to be blushing furiously, trying hard to control her emotional shivering as to not grab any attention from the rest of the class. What kind of emotion, Tomo could not tell exactly, but it was definitely not anger. Sitting down, the girl turned her head back to look at Yomi again, giving her a huge grin only Tomo could provide.

Yomi’s response?

The usually-stoic girl took one glance at Tomo, her blush growing more crimson in hue, and then tried to hide her face in her notebook. Even if Yomi was not admitting it at this very moment, Tomo could tell the girl got every single reference in her story...including which real-world people were used as inspiration. Poor, dear Koyomi had that finale etched in her mind with its real-world equivalents in the knight and princess’ places, oh yes she did. Despite Tomo being right in front of her, she did not react violently – no vitriolic commentary, no punch, not even a sigh of annoyance.

With that in mind, Tomo turned back to listen in on today’s lesson, her grin reducing to a smaller, but still quite smug, smirk.

The walk home was certainly going to be a fun one tonight.


	11. Digressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yomi takes the stage again, this time, let's give her a little "shock"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew this pic recently. The first 3rd of this story (though modified to fit the verb tense used here) was the original commentary...but then I got *inspired*!

* * *

Sparks, fireworks… _Big Bangs?_ Sure, why not. Surprise first kisses were weird like that. It could vary from person to person, hence the various ways one could describe them – mileage might vary, after all. The best was when the feeling's mutual, or so I’ve heard. It’s been said those were especially _electrifying_. The suddenness of it all mixed alongside a double realization that your feelings don’t have to be secret anymore, and you could relax right into that kiss…No wonder it could possibly unleash the most energy of all.

But…I digress.

…What's going on?

Oh, right. Tomo was kissing me.

It happened all too sudden – isn’t what how it usually goes? I’m not sure. I’ve never fallen in love with anyone before. Well, except Tomo. She doesn’t count. No one really ever caught my attention. I was always so focused on either studying or keeping Tomo under control. In junior high, when the girls in class would talk about whichever boy was popular at the time, I was usually hanging out with Tomo doing who-knows-what. We were a little mischievous, yes, but once high school loomed over, I knew I had to straighten out. Tomo never did. At the same time, my own feelings for her never changed.

But…I digress.

Wait…What’s going on again?

Oh, right. Tomo had just finished kissing me.

She looked at me pensively, but, I guess, something about my own expression reassured her. A warm smile formed on her lips – those same lips that had just kissed my own just a few moments before. They usually revealed a bright and cheery grin. Sometimes that grin could be quite obnoxious, a warning that Tomo was going to attempt something very stupid. Other times, like tonight, it would be soft and sweet. She had a knack for saving that gentler side for these quieter moments, just me and her. Don’t get me wrong, she could still be annoying – but she knew me and I knew her. We bounced off each other perfectly. It was like slipping into a comfortable pair of slippers after a long day out in public…as weird an analogy that was. I might be hanging out with Osaka a little too much.

…but I digress.

What just happened?

Oh…right.

I stared out my window, watching Tomo head back to her house after wishing me a good night. She had ruffled my head and patted my cheek gently before completely hopping off my windowsill. Now, she was just a dark shape jumping over my place’s wall. That was one of those few talents that she _did_ have.

The breeze was gentle, yet cool. My lips were still tingling, almost like the leftover sparks from a firework…or was it more akin to the last major stars forming after a big bang-like explosion? I still haven’t quite nailed what our particular kiss felt like. My heart was still pounding, my chest warm. Where Tomo had touched my cheek was also quite warm – a little bit of her own warmth lingering, perhaps? I want to keep that with me until I could see her again tomorrow. That's right, I could finally tell her tomorrow how I felt tonight, with actual words. Maybe an action or two…if we had time before school. Tomorrow morning was so many hours away…but I digress.

I really should head to bed.

Goodnight, Tomo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this...but I also hope you've checked out my latest multi-chaptered fic (still in-progress). It's on here and it's called "Serial Stories!" ....of course it's ToYomi-related, what else do I write? (oh, right. Precure lol)


End file.
